leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Sun
Appears! Challenge, Our Z-Move!!|December 5, 2016|November 17, 2016}} ! Catching Pokémon in Alola!!|May 14, 2017|November 24, 2016}} , Give it Your bALLoon!|May 15, 2017|December 1, 2016}} Togedemaru!|May 16, 2017|December 8, 2016}} !|May 17, 2017|December 15, 2016}} Pokémon is !|May 19, 2017|January 5, 2017}} Visits !|May 27, 2017|January 19, 2017}} !?|June 3, 2017|January 26, 2017}} and !|June 17, 2017|February 9, 2017}} , and !!|June 24, 2017|February 23, 2017}} 's Great Cooking Operation!|July 1, 2017|March 16, 2017}} !!|July 1, 2017|March 23, 2017}} and Pikachu, the Promise between Them|July 1, 2017|April 6, 2017}} , Time to Begin the Journey!|July 1, 2017|April 6, 2017}} VS !!|July 29, 2017|May 4, 2017}} !|August 5, 2017|May 11, 2017}} !!|August 19, 2017|May 18, 2017}} Match! Aim for a Home Run to Turn the Tide!!|August 26, 2017|May 25, 2017}} Forest Too?|September 2, 2017|June 8, 2017}} , Take Good Care of Pikachu|September 9, 2017|June 15, 2017}} Appears! Laugh and Cry, !!|September 16, 2017|June 22, 2017}} Search!!|September 23, 2017|June 29, 2017}} the Powerhouse, of the Lake!|September 30, 2017|July 6, 2017}} Appears!!|October 7, 2017|July 20, 2017}} !!|October 14, 2017|July 27, 2017}} 's Grand Trial! The Hardest Pokémon Match!!|October 21, 2017|August 3, 2017}} and the Guardian Deity of the Ruins of Life!|October 28, 2017|August 10, 2017}} 's Disguise!|November 4, 2017|August 17, 2017}} Runs Away from Home and !|November 11, 2017|August 24, 2017}} , , and the Anch-gry !|November 18, 2017|August 31, 2017}} |November 25, 2017|September 7, 2017}} and !!|November 25, 2017|September 14, 2017}} and ! Mysterious Encounter!!|March 24, 2018|October 5, 2017}} Panic! A Sudden Teleport!!|March 25, 2018|October 12, 2017}} , Find that 'mon!|March 26, 2018|October 19, 2017}} and ! The Mask of Punishment!!|March 27, 2018|October 26, 2017}} and , the Resurrected Memory!|March 29, 2018|November 9, 2017}} 's Counterattack! The Kidnapped !! |March 30, 2018|November 16, 2017}} ! A Determined Runaway!! |March 31, 2018|November 23, 2017}} ! Solgaleo Descends!! |April 7, 2018|November 30, 2017}} !!|April 21, 2018|December 14, 2017}} !!|April 28, 2018|December 21, 2017}} 's Secret!|May 5, 2018|December 28, 2017}} !|May 19, 2018|January 18, 2018}} and , the Bittersweet Memories!|July 2, 2018|January 25, 2018}} Soars Through the Air! The !!|July 9, 2018|February 1, 2018}} is an Alolan Nyarth!?|July 23, 2018|February 15, 2018}} ! Overthrow !!|July 30, 2018|February 22, 2018}} and ! Touchdown of Friendship!!|None|March 1, 2018}} IliMake Their Entrance!!|August 6, 2018|March 8, 2018}} !!|August 25, 2018|March 22, 2018}} !|September 8, 2018|April 12, 2018}} , Get !|September 22, 2018|April 26, 2018}} 's Family!!|September 29, 2018|April 26, 2018}} 's !? Get the Z-Ring!!|October 6, 2018|May 3, 2018}} !?|October 13, 2018|May 10, 2018}} ! Intense Lazy Training!!|October 20, 2018|May 17, 2018}} !!|October 27, 2018|May 24, 2018}} 's Grand Trial! Awakens!!|November 3, 2018|May 31, 2018}} and , the Promise that Disappeared into the Starry Sky!|November 17, 2018|June 14, 2018}} 's Storm! Ice Cave Double Battle!!|November 24, 2018|June 28, 2018}} 's Birth!!|December 1, 2018|July 5, 2018}} Becomes Small|December 15, 2018|July 26, 2018}} 's Feelings!|December 22, 2018|August 2, 2018}} !|December 29, 2018|August 9, 2018}} ! A Full Moon Battle!!|January 26, 2019|August 30, 2018}} !!|February 9, 2019|September 13, 2018}} !!|February 23, 2019|October 14, 2018}} and the Staff of Alola!|March 23, 2019|October 21, 2018}} , , and the !|March 25, 2019|November 4, 2018}} and !|March 26, 2019|November 11, 2018}} the Artisan!!! Sleeping zzz|March 27, 2019|November 18, 2018}} and Rotom|March 28, 2019|November 25, 2018}} , Where Are You Going? To Go Anywhere to Meet Up!|March 29, 2019|December 2, 2018}} of Friendship!!|April 6, 2019|December 16, 2018}} and !|April 20, 2019|December 23, 2018}} and !!|April 27, 2019|January 6, 2019}} !!|May 4, 2019|January 13, 2019}} Battle! VS !!|May 11, 2019|January 20, 2019}} ! Surpass Yourself!!|June 8, 2019|February 3, 2019}} 's Mist|June 15, 2019|February 10, 2019}} ! 's Grand Trial!!|June 22, 2019|February 17, 2019}} |July 20, 2019|March 17, 2019}} !|July 27, 2019|March 24, 2019}} and the Secret Mechanical Princess!|August 10, 2019|April 7, 2019}} ! The Lost Explorers!!|August 17, 2019|April 14, 2019}} ! The Awakening of !!|August 31, 2019|April 28, 2019}} Fishes a Kyogre!?|September 7, 2019|May 5, 2019}} 's Valiant Effort! The Forest Pokémon Café!!|September 14, 2019|May 12, 2019}} 's Alola Forms!!|September 21, 2019|May 19, 2019}} 's Fierce Boot Camp!!|September 28, 2019|May 26, 2019}} has Arrived!!|October 5, 2019|June 2, 2019}} , Encounter Beyond Time!|October 12, 2019|June 9, 2019}} and ! Chasing a Father's Phantom!!|October 26, 2019|June 23, 2019}} and ! Super Full-Force Friendship Battle!!|November 16, 2019|July 14, 2019}} VS ! Battlefield of Truth and Love!!|November 23, 2019|July 21, 2019}} !|November 30, 2019|July 28, 2019}} !!|December 7, 2019|August 4, 2019}} VS !!|December 21, 2019|August 18, 2019}} Invasion! The Great Z-Move Battle!!|January 25, 2020|September 22, 2019}} VS Kukui!!|February 1, 2020|September 29, 2019}} VS !!|February 15, 2020|October 13, 2019}} VS Pikachu!!|February 22, 2020|October 20, 2019}}